Rejected Love
by Nara Katie
Summary: This is dedicated to a friend. Read if you want. GaaraxKaiu


**Rejected Love**

This story is a request from my friend, and I love her more than enough to write it for her!

* * *

One child, only four years old, sat on the swing barely even rocking himself in it. Clinging to his teddy bear, he watched the other kids at play. His red messy hair fell slightly over his eyes. How he envied the kids, loved by their family and others, he had one friend... One person who truly loved him. 

As his eyes were enclosed by small hands he stopped the swing completely. "Guess who?" Came the small voice.

Who else was it? It could only be one person... The only person who was brave enough to touched him. Gaara whispered, "Kaiu-chan..." He was truly happy that she was there, but he showed practically no emotion toward her. As the hands were removed he looked back at the black haired girl. She was just his age and his only friend.

She smiled and took the swing next to him, "Guess what Gaara?" She pulled out a small box, "I made you something!" Kaiu Rhea handed the red headed boy the box and waited for him to open it up.

"Thank you..." He whispered opening it as his teddy bear dropped to the ground. The present was his main priority. He stared down at the small bracelet of green and blue. The string tied in many knots at the end to hold the beads in their place. Gaara careful slipped the colorful beads around his wrist and gave Kaiu a small smile that quickly faded.

"It's a friendship bracelet!" The girl said happily, "See?" She showed him her matching one and smiled, "We'll be friends forever, okay?"

Gaara nodded, "Okay." He stared at the girl and wondered why she always hung around him? What was the purpose of it? What was so special about him? Everyone else rejected him, so why would she accept him? What was the purpose of being his friend?

* * *

Time passed and something tragic happened to Kaiu. Her family was slaughtered by none other than her own brother. Gaara supported the girl who was left alone with no one else to love her. He took her in, even though he didn't get permission he let the girl stay in his room and eat their food. His uncle and siblings didn't pay much attention to the girl. As long as Gaara was happy, they'd leave him be. 

One day when Gaara was watching Kaiu play a game with the other kids at the park he spaced off. He snapped back to reality when a kid shoved Kaiu. The seven year old boy stood up and snapped, "Leave her alone!" The kid only ignored her and continued to treat Kaiu rudely.

The kid said into her face, "He's a freak, why do you hang out with a monster? Aren't you afraid he'll hurt you? He doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

Kaiu pushed the kid back, she couldn't maintain herself any longer. No one knew but she too had a demon within herself, and this kid had been nagging her for some time over the years, and it just triggered her demon to come forth finally.

The kid shrieked, "Oh my god! You're a monster too!" He scurried off with the rest of the kids... No one to hold Kaiu back, she was sent away being called a threat to the village... Gaara being left alone in the world.

Gaara had his own problems he had to deal with after Kaiu left. His life became rough and he never allowed another person into his life. He slowly started to forget Kaiu, but he never _forgot _her. She was always in the back of his mind, but he started to believe he'd never see her again.

* * *

Years passed and the Chuunin Exams approached. The group from Suna came to participate, and one mysterious girl raised in a near by village was on her way as well. 

As the group made their way towards Konoha when the girl spotted them. She was stunned to actually see Gaara... It had to be him, she couldn't mistake that messy read hair any where... She made her appearance and asked, "Gaara is that you?" She asked even though it was him.

He looked over the girl... She looked like someone he had seen before... It didn't click for a long moment... "Kaiu..." He whispered but his emotion didn't change at all. If it was anyone else he would have probably killed them, but the girl had thrown her arms around Gaara without warning.

Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances. This was pretty weird.

"I'm sorry..." She said as she pulled away with a smile, "You haven't changed a bit!" She wanted to hug him again, but she decided it was better not too. "Are you going to the Chuunin Exams too?" He nodded. "Well, can you meet me later today?"

"Where?" He asked quietly. The exams weren't until the next day, and they were at the outskirts of Konoha. Gaara wanted to see her later, but where would he meet her?

* * *

Mint green eyes scanned the hotel room. He looked towards Kaiu and asked, "Why did you want me to stop by?" 

"I missed you..." She whispered touching his cheek, "I wanted to talk to you, catch up... What have you been doing?" Kaiu had always liked Gaara, and it was so hard for her right now.

"Nothing... Training... Missions..." He answered confused at her touch. Why did she have to be so intimate with him? They hadn't seen each other since they were seven... That was six years ago. "What about you?"

"Same..." She said kissing him. Kaiu couldn't help herself, she had missed Gaara so much, and she had never felt as happy as she did with Gaara. When she pulled away Gaara pulled her back. He kissed her softly, finally realizing the way he felt about her. He had always loved Kaiu.

She was quite surprised. Gaara wasn't the type to act out, but there was always those little surprises in life. Kaiu looked over Gaara's features and said, "What are you feeling?"

He closed his eyes and set his hand over his heart, "I'm feeling something right here... Something that had been replaced with pain when you left... But now that you're with me, I feel the feeling I felt before you left..."

"And what is that Gaara-kun?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Love." He responded closing his eyes and gripping his shirt, "I feel love."

Even if they were both rejected, and nobody thought they had a right live, it didn't mean they couldn't accept each other. Love worked in many ways, but even a love was rejected, was still love no matter what the others said.

* * *

Nara Katie_  
_


End file.
